Fuel cell systems are increasingly being used as a power source in a wide variety of applications. Fuel cell systems have been proposed for use in power consumers such as vehicles as a replacement for internal combustion engines, for example. Fuel cells may also be used as stationary electric power plants in buildings and residences, as portable power in video cameras, computers, and the like. Typically, the fuel cells generate electricity used to charge batteries or to provide power for an electric motor.
Fuel cells are electrochemical devices which combine a fuel such as hydrogen and an oxidant such as oxygen to produce electricity. The oxygen is typically supplied by an air stream. The hydrogen and oxygen combine to result in the formation of water. Other fuels can be used such as natural gas, methanol, gasoline, and coal-derived synthetic fuels, for example.
The basic process employed by a fuel cell is efficient, substantially pollution-free, quiet, free from moving parts (other than an air compressor, cooling fans, pumps and actuators), and may be constructed to leave only heat and water as by-products. The term “fuel cell” is typically used to refer to either a single cell or a plurality of cells depending upon the context in which it is used. The plurality of cells is typically bundled together and arranged to form a stack with the plurality of cells commonly arranged in electrical series. Since single fuel cells can be assembled into stacks of varying sizes, systems can be designed to produce a desired energy output level providing flexibility of design for different applications.
Different fuel cell types can be provided such as phosphoric acid, alkaline, molten carbonate, solid oxide, and proton exchange membrane (PEM), for example. The basic components of a PEM-type fuel cell are two electrodes separated by a polymer membrane electrolyte. Each electrode is coated on one side with a thin catalyst layer. The electrodes, catalyst, and membrane together form a membrane electrode assembly (MEA).
In a typical PEM-type fuel cell, the MEA is sandwiched between “anode” and “cathode” diffusion mediums (hereinafter “DM's”) or diffusion layers that are formed from a resilient, conductive, and gas permeable material such as carbon fabric or paper. The DM's serve as the primary current collectors for the anode and cathode as well as provide mechanical support for the MEA. The DM's and MEA are pressed between a pair of electronically conductive plates which serve as secondary current collectors for collecting the current from the primary current collectors. The plates conduct current between adjacent cells internally of the stack in the case of bipolar plates and conduct current externally of the stack (in the case of monopolar plates at the end of the stack).
The bipolar plates typically include two thin, facing metal sheets. One of the sheets defines a flow path on one outer surface thereof for delivery of the fuel to the anode of the MEA. An outer surface of the other sheet defines a flow path for the oxidant for delivery to the cathode side of the MEA. When the sheets are joined, the joined surfaces define a flow path for a dielectric cooling fluid. The plates are typically produced from a formable metal that provides suitable strength, electrical conductivity, and corrosion resistance, such as 316L alloy stainless steel for example.
The stack, which can contain more than one hundred plates, is compressed, and the elements held together by bolts through corners of the stack and anchored to frames at the ends of the stack. In order to militate against undesirable leakage of fluids from between the pairs of plates, a seal is often used. The seal is disposed along a peripheral edge of the pairs of plates. Prior art seals have included the use of an elastomeric material in conjunction with a bead stamped into the bipolar plate.
It would be desirable to produce a metal bead seal for sealing between plates of a fuel cell system, wherein the bead structure militates against a leakage of fluids from the fuel cell system and a cost thereof is minimized.